Inquisitor Daznel: Head Hunter
by Skeletor1991
Summary: When Inquisitor Daznel of the Ordo Xenos find himself in the middles of a murder mystery, it is up to him to find out who the real killer is. But doing this will take him and his crew to the farthest parts of the Cadian sector, facing unknown odds.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

A rugged man dashed through the alley in his view, his only route at this point. He turned to see the larger man in Imperial Flak Armor chasing after him still. His body suddenly felt a shock of fear roll down his spine with every step he took.

He suddenly found a doorway leading into some sort of building, a chance at freedom. With all in one motion, the man grabbed hold of the door, turned to fire his stubber pistol at the mysterious man, and dissappeared into the building. His heart finally began to calm down. This would give him enough time to hide from the soldier chasing him.

The heavy-breathing man stood still as he looked around at what seemed to be an old, run-down bar of sorts. Each wall was beginning to rot away, but still showed the glory of Cadia and of the Almighty Imperium. A silent chuckle escaped the mans lips as he moved through the bar. He finally found a spot for himself in an empty booth near the back of the room, just as the soldier chasing him appeared from the door. Slowly, he slid back into the shadows and watched him quietly.

"My..he is quite a big man isn't he..." The rugged man jumped suddenly as he turned to..a man beside him? How is it possible he thought to himself. The booth was just empty a second, and he didn't even see the man sit down. "I said..he is quite a big man," the new, hooded man said. Unsure what to say, the beaten up man just nodded back and turned to face the soldier as he looked throughout the bar.

"Victor Ziccowld..." The hooded man spoke, not showing any movement. Suddenly the rugged man glared at the other in the booth, instantly scared at how this man knew his name. "Yes Victor...I know who you are. You are wanted for the murder of three families, counting up to thirteen people. Each one was sacrificed to the Chaos Blood Gods of Khorne..." A gasp came from the man as he slid away from the hooded "monster." How could he know everything about a man he has never even met?

"Looks like we caught him, boss..." The rugged man jumped in true fear now as he saw the Imperial soldier stand before the booth, a las-rifle pointed right at him. "Wh...what..is this..." The rugged man didn't know what to say anymore, he knew he only had a few minutes left. As he tried to look back at the hooded man, a massive barrel of a pistol rested against his skull. "By the Holy Order of the Ordo Xeno. I, Inquisitor Lukz E. Daznel, hereby claim you as...cleansed..." The rugged man didn't even have time to speak before the massive bolt round shredded into his brain. Chunks of meat and brains splattered around the booth. Inquisitor Daznel sighed to himself for a moment and turned to his partner. "Well Ludwik, looks like we finally got our guy." Ludwik Veldon nodded back to the Inquisitor as he began to walk out of the bar with his leader. As the door shut behind them, a loud "pop" came from the back of the bar, just as the rugged man's skull exploded into bits and pieces from the bolt round.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A simple murder scene is what the Inquisitor Daznel was told as he made his way into the noble mansion. His thin, short brown hair danced in the breeze as he moved through the courtyard. Even at 153 years old, he stilled looked to be in his thirties. Two dark purple eyes, a Cadian trait, scanned backed and forth in hopes of finding evidence of some sort. Inquisitor Glide Belron, Daznel's partner in the field and one of his closest friends, was ripped into five pieces as he stepped through the main archway into the lobby of the home.

Ludwik stood right behind the Daznel as he always did. Unlike the Inquisitor, he was only eighty-eight years old. Thanks to powers of surgery and implants, Ludwik could still look as young as he ever did. His Cadian Imperial Guard Flak Armor shined in the light of the daytime along with his bald head. He massaged his scalp with his hand just as he got his first glimpse at the dead man before them.

An Imperial Guard Officer saluted the Inquisitor stood before the piece of meat that were once his close friend. "Good morning sir, I'm Sergeant Valtn," The officer bowed his head slightly as he introduced himself. "Im terribly sorry to see what happen to your friend." Daznel knelt down by the main part of the body and looked at what seemed like the head of Belron. "He went down fighting..." The Inquisitor turned and looked at Ludwik speaking softly into his ear. Ludwik nodded and began looking around the lobby, slowly making his way up the stairs to the second floor. "Excuse me sir, but what is he..." Sergeant Valtn looked at Ludwik as he was keeping his eyes on the wall as he went step by step. "Like I said, Belron went down fighting, most likely this 'fight' didn't start and end right here on the lobby floor," Daznel spoke softly as he as well watched Ludwik. "Captain Ludwik Veldon there is my weapon specialist, he can tell what was shot or slashed just by looking at the marks left behind."

Ludwik's own purple eyes were scanning every inch of the wall, hoping for a round from a gun of the marks of a sword of some sort. "Over here sir," Ludwik spoke as he stood up and waved over to his leader and the soldier. The trio made their way to where the weapon specialist stood and saw exactly what it was. Though small, a small section of the wall showed sighs of marks from a blade of sorts. "The culprit was a blade-wielder of some sort...whether is was from a massive power sword to only a small assassin's dagger," Ludwik spoke as his eyes tried to follow the marks up the stair steps.

Just as Ludwik was about to go into more details, the sound of armored feet pierced the lobby. The four men looked down to see another Inquisitor along with two heavily-armored soldier made it through the arches of the main door. From a distance, the Inquisitor at front looked much older than Daznel. His face had the marks of and old man, but also a veteran of his time. His gray hair was shriveled up and almost entirely gone. This Inquisitor was more equipped in armor then what Daznel had on himself; his body covered in a shiny silver power armor with the marks of the Inquisition and of the Ordo Xenos. Against his left leg rested a bolt pistol of his own and a holy book of prayers; this Inquisitor was prepared for anything.

"Ah...Inquisitor Tyrus..such a pleasure to see you again," Daznel spoke as he instantly recognized the man under the armor. Tyrus gave his own smile and gestured to Daznel as he stepped forward, each step making a large "thud" as he made it through the lobby, "Ah Daznel..has been awhile indeed. How long has it been...five, ten years?" Daznel smiled slightly as gave the sign of the Emperor, "Oh how the cogs of time always seem to turn." He stopped for a moment and looked back at the body, "I see you have come to check on Belron haven't you?" "I hate to see such a close friend be murdered so brutally, but this is also for the work of us in the Ordo. This was done by the heretics of the universe and as soldiers of the Ordo Xenos, it is our job to seek and cleanse these tainted souls."

Daznel nodded as he knelt back in front of his best friend. "From what I can tell, this blood is barley dry. From that, he most have been killed in the early hows of this morning when no one would be anywhere near his mansion." Tyrus knelt down beside the smaller Daznel and examined the blood for himself. "Indeed, some sections are still trying to dry up," Tyrus thoguht to himself for a moment before continuing any further, "the only question is WHO could of done such a thing? Whoever it is was well-trained and knew how to fight someone like an Inquisitor. Whatever weapon they were wielding was incredibly powerful as well."

As Tyrus spoke, Daznel's own mind began to think of all the possibilities, which didn't seem to end. "Is it possible brother, that this could have been done by...an Astartes?" Even Tyrus seemed a little pale thinking of the idea, even though he woure the same armor of a Space Marine, "A Chaos Space Marine is one of the deadly beings in the entire universe. Daznel, fighting one by yourself is suicide with the right weapons." Daznel gave a small grin as he fellow Inquisitor finished, "Tyrus...I am Lukz Daznel. I have killed a Chaos Space Marines before, I think I could do it again." "I understand that Lukz, but understand this, you know as good as I do that the powers of Chaos can get the best of us. We have lost more than enough good Inquisitor in the area around Cadia thanks to the forces of Chaos." Slowly, Daznel rose to his feet and stood before the body once again as he looked at it then at his other comrade. "Understand me now my brother, I will hunt the man or thing down that killed our friend. I will continue to search for the killer even if it gets me killed."

Daznel finally gestured to Ludwik to follow him as they began to leave the mansion for the time being. "So you think we can really find this guy boss? We have no evidence on who this person even is," Ludwik spoke as he ignite the engine to Daznel's speeder. "Ludwik, we have found many and have slayed even more, I believe we can find this 'killer' in no time." With a nod, Ludwik took flight with the speeder and returned the two to there own mansion.


End file.
